Never Let It Go
|year = 2002 |semiposition = -- |SFpoints = -- |position = 8th |points = 72 |previous = Listen To Your Heartbeat |next = Give Me Your Love }} Never Let It Go was the Swedish entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2002 in Tallinn, performed by the girl band Afro-Dite. The song was a cheery number about a woman dancing the night away with the man she loves. The girls appeared in glittering silver, waist-length gowns. The song was originally intended for Alcazar but they rejected it. It was performed 12th on the night, following Switzerland and preceding Finland. At the close of the voting, it finished in 8th place with 72 points. Lyrics (Don’t ever stop) All right, girls (Are you shakin’?) Here we go Surrounded by sharp lookin’ eyes, dancin’ in a fever Forgettin’ all the words of advice, movin’ in and closer What a life we have, what a life we live And it’s smiling right at us What a life we share, gonna get it there So never let it go, never stop till you know We’ll be reachin’ for the top tonight Surrender to the beat, up and down in the heat We’ll be shakin’, shakin' So never let it go, never stop till you know We’ll be reachin’ for the top tonight And when the night is over I’ll take you in my arms now Blinded by the scent of your love, sailing on this feeling And my mind is high up above, I don’t know if I’m dreaming What a life we have, what a life we live And it’s smiling right at us What a life we share, gonna get it there So never let it go, never stop till you know We’ll be reachin’ for the top tonight Surrender to the beat, up and down in the heat We’ll be shakin’, shakin’ (We’ll be shakin’) So never let it go, never stop till you know We’ll be reachin’ for the top tonight (We will reach the top) Surrender to the beat, up and down in the heat We’ll be shakin’, shakin’ What a life we have, what a life we live (And when the night is over) What a life we share, gonna get it there (I’ll take you in my arms) So never let it go, never stop till you know We’ll be reachin’ for the top tonight Surrender to the beat, up and down in the heat We’ll be shakin’, shakin’ (Shakin’, shakin’, shakin’, shakin’) So never let it go, never stop till you know We’ll be reachin’ for the top tonight And when the night is over, I’ll take you in my arms now So never let it go, never stop till you know We’ll be reachin’ for the top tonight Surrender to the beat, up and down in the heat We’ll be shakin’, shakin’ (Shakin’, shakin’, shakin’, shakin’) So never let it go, never stop Videos Category:Sweden Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2002 Category:21st Century Eurovision